Captain America: The Winter Soldier Trivia
Trivia about Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The Falcon's flight gear sports a Stark Industries logo. *A deleted scene in The Avengers, of Steve learning what happened to his commandos, and to Peggy Carter ended up being cut out from that film, but is included in this film. *In several scenes, Natasha Romanoff wears a necklace with an arrow on it. This is a reference to her teammate and occasional lover Hawkeye (the archer Clint Barton). *At the end when the helicarriers are being launched and the program is selecting targets for elimination, the name Tony Stark can be seen. *When Helicarriers look for their targets on one of the monitors there is a wire-frame model of formerly Stark Tower in New York now sporting the Avengers Sign. *Unlike the other films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, "The Winter Soldier" minimizes the use of visual effects as much as possible. Anthony Mackie, elaborated: "The Russos, what they did that was so great was, they wanted to stay with live action, which is a dying art form...If they could build it, they built it. If we could do it, we did it. They wanted to do as little CGI as possible. That's why the movie looks so great." *Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) relates a story of his grandfather being an elevator operator. In real life, Samuel L. Jackson father was an elevator operator. *The "catch-up" list Captain America keeps with him varies from country to country: **The US (and main) version mentions I Love Lucy; Moon Landing; Berlin Wall (Up + Down) Steve Jobs (Apple); Disco; Thai Food; Star Wars/Trek (with Star Wars crossed out, indicating that he had seen it); Nirvana (Band); Rocky (Rocky II?); Troubleman (Soundtrack) **The UK version mentions The Beatles, Sean Connery and Sherlock. **the Australian version mentions Steve Irwin, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo and Tim Tams. **the German version mentions the rise and fall of the Berlin wall. **the Italian version mentions Italian singer Vasco Rossi, Ferrari's victories at F1 Grand Prix and Roberto Benigni. **the French version mentions 1998 World Cup, Louis de Funès, stand up comedian Coluche, The Fifth Element, and Daft Punk. **the Russian version mentions Yuri Gagarin, Vladimir Vysotsky, and Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears. **the South Korean version mentions Old Boy and famous Korean soccer player Park Ji-Sung. **the Spanish version mentions Rafa Nadal (a famous Spanish tennis player), Chupa Chups (a popular candy brand), Héroes del Silencio (a rock band in the 80's and 90's), 1978 Constitution (the most important part of the Spanish Transition from General Franco's dictatorship to King Juan Carlos I's democracy) and Camilo José Cela (a Nobel Prize-winner writer). **the Mexican version mentions Octavio Paz (mexican writer and Nobel winner) and Rodolfo Neri Vela (mexican astronaut). **the Brazilian version mentions Wagner Moura, Ayrton Senna, Xuxa Meneghel Mamonas Assassinas, and Chaves (El chavo del ocho (1972)). *During filming, Sebastian Stan would walk around all day practicing his moves with a plastic knife because he wanted his movements to feel natural. *During the agent Sitwell interrogation, Sitwell mentions specific persons of interest to hydra. One of these people is Stephen Strange. Stephen Strange in the comics is the real name of Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. *When the Helicarriers are revealed for the first time, Fury mentions to Captain America that Stark insisted on making changes to the propulsion systems. In The Avengers, Iron Man struggled to restart the damaged propeller-based engines of an earlier generation Helicarrier. The new Helicarriers seem to use jet or repulsor technology instead of propellers to create lift. *Robert Redford wanted to do the film because his grandchildren are fans of Marvel films and he wanted them to see him in one. *Cap's new costume takes cues from the "Super-Soldier" outfit he wore when he served as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the comics. *To prepare for the role of the Winter Solder, Sebastian Stan went through five months of physical training and historical research: "I dove into the whole Cold War history: I looked at the KGB. I looked at all kinds of spy movies, and all kinds of documentaries about that time, and what it was about. I grabbed anything from that time period and anything about brainwashing." *The scene where Captain America jumps out of a plane without bothering to use a parachute is a homage to a similar scene from the first issue of "The Ultimates" comic. *In the scene where Alexander Pierce (Robert Redford) is opening his refrigerator, a jar of Newman's Own Sauce is visible on the shelf, an apparent homage to his long-time friend and two-time co-star Paul Newman. *According to Chris Evans, Steve Rogers continues his adjustment to the modern world, which began in The Avengers: "It's not so much about his shock with technology... It's more about the societal differences. He's gone from the 1940s to today; he comes from a world where people were a little more trusting, the threats not as deep. Now, it's harder to tell who's right and wrong. Actions you take to protect people from threats could compromise liberties and privacy. That's tough for Steve to swallow." *Marks the fourth time Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson have worked together, both starring in "The Perfect Score", "The Nanny Diaries" and "The Avengers" prior to filming. *This is composer Henry Jackman's first work with Marvel Studios and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but not his first film with characters from Marvel Comics. He previously composed the score for X-Men: First Class. *Anthony Mackie to the role of the Falcon partly to give African-American kids another Black superhero to enjoy in the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, apart from War Machine in the Iron Man series. However, he was unhappy with the modern take on his costume as Falcon since he wanted the red spandex look from the comics. Instead, this film adapts the Falcon from Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel imprint, which has him as a special operations soldier who happens to be equipped with a costume, goggles and unique winged flying harness with much more subdued dark colors. *In an attempt to prevent spoilers and keep secrecy, the working title of the project while filming was "Freezer Burn." *When asked why Iron Man, Bruce Banner, or any of the other Avengers weren't called to help Captain America or Black Widow in the film, the screen writers explained that the movie only takes place in about three days, therefore, the characters wouldn't feel the need to call every one else at that time. *The filmmakers described the Winter Soldier as a "negative image of Captain America." *In battling the Winter Soldier, Captain America needs all the resources he can get, including his iconic shield, which has a lot more uses in the film. The shield is traditionally used mostly as a defensive weapon, but in Captain America: The Winter Soldier the filmmakers wanted to explore using it more as an offensive weapon. There are two handles on the shield and Steve Rogers can hold onto the handles in order to utilize it in an eastern style of fighting. *There is a brief mention of a Canadian agency called Department H by Natasha Romanoff, which was the organization that experimented on Wolverine and gave him his Adamantium-bonded skeleton in the Marvel comics. *Anthony Mackie likes to say 'cut the check!' whenever something had gone right or a scene had been completed. The phrase caught on during filming, and before long everyone on set was saying it. *In Mexican theaters, when Captain America writes down keywords from different cultures to adjust to a more contemporary lifestyle, Octavio Paz (mexican writer and Nobel winner) and Rodolfo Neri Vela (mexican astronaut) are seen in the list. It appears that the list changes from country to country. *It was Scarlett Johansson's idea to have Black Widow wear an arrow necklace as a nod to Hawkeye and their relationship. *Shooting in Washington D.C. put Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon in scenes at some of the most prominent national landmarks, including the Jefferson Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, National Air and Space Museum, Capitol Building, National Mall, Occidental Restaurant at The Willard Hotel, DuPont Circle Neighborhood and the Theodore Roosevelt Bridge, which the production shut down for the first time ever for the filming of a major motion picture. *Anthony Mackie described the film as "The Avengers: Part 1.5". *The elevator fight with the Strike Team attempting to take Cap prisoner is a homage to the Civil War story arc when Cap refuses to participate in the government's plan to register all superheroes and SHIELD attempts to take him prisoner. *The freighter Batroc hijacks in the beginning is named the "Lemurian Star". This is a reference to Lemuria, the sunken continent that was the home of the Deviants, a race of superhumans created by Jack Kirby. *Kevin Feige described the film as "a 1970s political thriller masquerading as a big superhero movie." *Hayley Atwell was aged using computer-generated imagery for her appearance as Old Peggy Carter, Anthony Russo commented that "all the old people have looked the same movies since the 80s when you go down the make-up route." Joe Russo said: "We changed her face and her muscle structure and all of those things that change when you age". *Although playing a French/Algerian character, Georges St-Pierre speaks his lines in his native French-Canadian accent. *Reigning UFC welterweight champion Georges St-Pierre plays a French mercenary in the film. For the filmmakers, landing the popular MMA fighter for the role was a stroke of luck and good timing but is was equally a stroke of luck for Georges St-Pierre who was excited to get his first chance at being in a big action movie. *While writing the script, there was a big possibility of Hawkeye being in the film. However, the writers felt that there were too many characters introduced and they didn't want Hawkeye to be there without any depth. They instead decided to write a small scene in which Hawkeye and his whereabouts are mentioned, which was shot, but ultimately wasn't included in the film. *Robert Redford was cast in part as a homage to his roles in 1970s thrillers like Three Days of the Condor. *There are four Korean terms in the film which are only shown in the Korean theaters. In one scene, Captain America writes down keywords from different cultures to help him adjust to the modern lifestyle. They are "Park Ji Sung", Korean film "Old Boy" and two remaining keywords that are kept secret. *In Spanish theaters, when Captain America writes in his to-do list to adjust himself to the contemporary lifestyle, can be read Rafa Nadal (a famous Spanish tennis player), Chupa Chups (a popular candy brand), Héroes del Silencio (a rock band in the 80's and 90's), 1978 Constitution (the most important part of the Spanish Transition from General Franco's dictatorship to King Juan Carlos I's democracy) and Camilo José Cela (a Nobel Prize-winner writer). *In several Latin America countries, the list of Captain America includes the name of Colombian singer Shakira. The movie also made a mention of Alexander Pierce and Nick Fury working with the US Embassy in Bogota, Colombia against the rebels of the ELN Guerrilla. *Anthony Mackie's appearance in this film fulfills his dream of playing a Marvel comic book character. According to him, he wrote a series of e-mail pleas to Marvel wanting to play any comic character that would appear on film. Though the studio repeatedly replied to him that they will respond in due time, Mackie's emails caught the attention of Kevin Feige who subsequently offered him the role in this film. *Georges St-Pierre, who plays Batroc the Leaper, is the former UFC Welterweight Champion (2008-2013), having vacated his title in December 2013. *When Steve Rogers enters his apartment you can see briefly a copy of the book "All the President's Men" on his bookshelf. Originally Robert Redford bought the rights of this book and produced the famous movie "All the President's Men" in 1976. This Academy Award winning movie was directed by Alan J. Pakula and was the most famous of the '70s conspiracy thrillers. *Cap's list of the things he missed includes the Moon Landing. In the Marvel storyline "House of M" (an alternate reality where Magneto and mutants rule the Earth) Cap was the first man on the moon. *In the Smithonian, a quote from President Ellis, regarding Captain America is seen. Ellis is the president in Iron Man 3. *Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Elizabeth Olsen and Jessica Brown Findlay were considered to play Sharon Carter. Jones would later be cast in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Brown Findlay later appeared in Iron Man 3 as the film used footage of her from "Downton Abbey". Olsen portrayed the Scarlet Witch in the mid end credit scene for Captain America: The Winter Soldier''and went on to appear as her character in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. *The mall/shopping center in which Black Widow and Captain America visit in order to find the origin of the encrypted USB stick is called the Tower City Center in Cleveland, OH. The front of the building and it's concourse were used in The Avengers as the opera hall in which Loki confronts German opera patrons. *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen-tested for the role of Brock Rumlow/Crossbones. *Toward the end of the movie, while the gang is in front of Nick Fury's "grave", the inscription on the tombstone reads, "The path of the righteous man: Ezekiel 25:17" ... a nod to SLJ's Jules from "Pulp Fiction". *This marks the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film in which vehicles produced by an American car maker, Chevrolet, are featured as part of a product-placement deal. Chevy vehicles prominently featured in the movie include a pre-production 2014 Corvette Stingray, driven by Natasha in an early scene; a Tahoe SUV (featuring a substantial number of S.H.I.E.L.D. "upgrades," including bulletproof glass and the ability to drive itself) driven by Nick Fury during an extended chase sequence; a Silverado pickup truck driven by Steve; and a Cruze driven by Sam. Other Chevy vehicles are plainly visible in some shots, including several of its limited-production Volt hybrid vehicle. *Kevin Feige selected Joe and Anthony Russo to direct the film on the basis of their two back-to-back episodes of Community that they've directed which Feige was impressed with: A Fistful of Paintballs and For a Few Paintballs More. *The Russos cited the 70's spy movies they've watched; Klute, The Parallax View, Three Days of The Condor and All the President's Men as inspiration and preparation of making this film. For the film's car chase sequences they cited The French Connection and To Live and Die in L.A as a reference points. *It marks the fifth appearance of Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell after Thor (2011) Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (2011) The Avengers (2012) Item 47 (2012) and multiple episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013). *Cameo **Ed Brubaker: A scientist at the birth of the Winter Soldier. Brubaker was the creator of the "Winter Soldier" storyline. **Stan Lee: as a Security Guard at the Smithsonian who notices the original Captain America costume is missing and says "I am so fired". **Joss Whedon: as the man wearing a captain America T-shirt and going down the escalator with a little boy at the Smithsonian. **Danny Pudi: as the Com Tech operator who lets Captain America into the communications room. *Nick Fury's grave bears the epitaph: "The path of the righteous man. Ezekiel 25:17." This is a favourite line of Jules Winnifield (Samuel L. Jackson) in Pulp Fiction. *F. Gary Gray and George Nolfi were considered to direct the film. F. Gary Gray previously directed Samuel L. Jackson in The Negotiator, while George Nolfi previously directed Anthony Mackie in The Adjustment Bureau. *First film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to reveal Nick Fury's blind eye. *The Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) is able to match Captain America (Steve Rogers) move by move, even to the point of catching Rogers' shield. This foreshadows Barnes taking over as Captain America (which happened in the comics). *Comic book writer Ed Brubaker was both pleased and surprised at the adaptation of the Winter Soldier storyline, his work on the title - including the return of Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier: "I got to go out to Marvel Studios and read one of the later drafts of the script. I went out to dinner with directors Joe and Anthony Russo and talked about the project and gave them feedback on what I liked or didn't like or what parts didn't work. I mean, the script I read was fantastic. The tone of it and the Bucky stuff is so perfect and the way I'd want it to be, I was so thrilled to see that." *The two subjects in the HYDRA base in the last credit scene are the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. *Samuel L. Jackson describes Nick Fury as facing a crisis: "Almost everything that comes out of Nick Fury's mouth is a lie in some sense. He has to ask if he is even lying to himself?" *Kate/Agent 13 played by Emily Van Camp is later referred to by her real name (Kate was just her cover name) .. Sharon. Many fans would have put it together when she was called Agent 13 and others when she is called Sharon, but this is Sharon Carter, Peggy's younger sister in the comics (they later changed it to her niece when they made continuity changes but the relationship in the movie is not established) and major love interest for Captain America. What, if anything, this will mean for future movies remains to be seen. *Agent 13's true identity is Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter's niece. *Samuel L. Jackson describes Nick Fury as facing a crisis: "Almost everything that comes out of Nick Fury's mouth is a lie in some sense. He has to ask if he is even lying to himself?" *Sebastian Stan is contracted for nine films but according to him, when production for this film began he was not told of anything of which films he will be incorporated. Stan only realized he was playing the title role of Winter Soldier when the title was formally revealed in San Diego Comic Con 2013. *At the end of the movie can be seen Brock Rumlow (Frank Grillo) burned but alive, being healed by some doctors meanwhile he's is moved in an ambulance. Rumlow is the alter ego of super-villain Crossbones. *Maria Hill's last scene is of her joining Stark Industries. In the comics, she served under Tony Stark, but it was the other way around as he ended up joining SHIELD. *Baron von Strucker experiments on twins with superpowers. In the comics, Strucker actually subjected his own twins Andrea and Andreas to a treatment which gave them superpowers. *The laser cutter that Fury uses to escape from his ruined car into the sewer/metro has the same blue beam as the one used to access the plane buried in the ice in the first film. The episode of "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." that aired directly after the film's release revealed that they were invented by Fitz. *The filmmakers originally intended that Dr. Zola transfer his consciousness into a robot and make an escape. This was scrapped for running time purposes. *When Black Widow and Captain American arrive to the subterranean bunker, where they find the first SHIELD's offices, they see three photographs in a wall. In the photos can be seen Colonel Chester Phillips, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s founders. They was played respectively by Tommy Lee Jones, Dominic Cooper and Hayley Atwell in Captain America: The First Avenger. *Garry Shandling reprises his role as Senator Stern after Iron Man 2 *When Dr. Zola (voiced by Toby Jones) explains HYDRA's history and its infiltration in S.H.I.E.L.D., he mentions Red Skull. Skull, alias Johann Schmidt, was a Nazi scientist and the founder of HYDRA in the 40's, and was played by Hugo Weaving in Captain America: The First Avenger. *The list of targets selected by the Helicarriers include The Baxter building (home and headquarters of the superhero team the Fantastic Four), Tony Stark and President Matthew Ellis. *The film's plot is based on the storylines "The Winter Soldier" (Captain America's new threat) and "The Ultimates" (SHIELD is taken over by HYDRA). *According to the Captain America exhibit and Dr. Arnim Zola, Bucky is older than Steve. Bucky was born around 1917, and Steve in 1918. This is ironic, considering that Steve is much older than Bucky in the comics. *In his first comic incarnation, Falcon had the superpower to communicate with birds telepathically. The film version, much like the Marvel Ultimate comics version, does not give Falcon any superpowers. *Although Dominic Cooper stated that he would be reprising his role as Howard Stark in the film, he only appeared in pictures. Category:Captain America Category:Trivia